goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded Deleted Scenes
Here are some deleted scenes from Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded. Summary Cast David as Ratso Catso Diesel as Jesus Scary Voice as Satan Deleted Scene 1: Ratso Catso gets forced to watch baby shows/turned into a ghost by King Satan see Ratso Catso, Jesus and the angels in Heaven Jesus: Welcome to Heaven, Ratso Catso. You have been a naughty black and white cat who sneaks up on everyone. Ratso Catso: Jesus, please forgive me. Jesus: Never! Apology is denied! I've only got people. is holding 6 VHS tapes including Barney in Outer Space, Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies, Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories, Kipper: Pig's Present and Other Stories, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways and The Wiggles Movie Jesus: That's why you were in the coffin, people grounded you and sent up presents to you! Ratso Catso: Did they, really? Jesus: That's right! They did! First, you are going to watch Barney. So angel, bring in the TV and VHS player. Angel brings in the TV and VCR Jesus: Angel, put in Barney in Outer Space. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR Jesus: There! Start watching Barney in Outer Space and no complaining, or else I'll send you to hell! and the angels leave Ratso Catso TV displays the opening previews to the tape along with the Barney & Friends intro Barney in Outer Space Jesus: How was Barney in Outer Space? Ratso Catso: This is stupid! I hate that purple dinosaur. He sucks! Jesus: How dare you say that! That's it! If you complain one more time, I am really going to send you to hell! Second, you are going to watch Teletubbies. Angel, put in Here Come the Teletubbies. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR Ratso Catso: There! It's on! You will watch that video. And no complaining! and the angels leave Ratso Catso TV displays the FBI warning, the Warner Home Video logo, the PBS Kids Dancing P-Pals logo, the Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial, and the Teletubbies intro Here Come the Teletubbies Jesus: How was Here Come the Teletubbies? Ratso Catso: This was so babyish. Jesus: That's it! After you watched 4 more videos, I will send you to hell. Third, you are going to watch Bob the Builder. Angel, put in Scoop Saves the Day, and remember, this is a British VHS tape which was released in 1999 and it's rated U. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR Jesus: There! Start watching that British VHS tape. And no complaining! and the angels leave Ratso Catso TV displays the Hit Entertainment Warning, the Hit Video logo, the Kipper promo, the Hit Video short logo, the Brambly Hedge promo, the Hit Video short logo, the Percy the Park Keeper promo, the Hit Video short logo, the Archibald the Koala promo, the Hit Video logo, and the Bob the Builder intro Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories Jesus: How was Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day? Ratso Catso: Stupid! I hate Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud and other characters! Jesus: That's it! 3 more videos and I will send you to hell. Next, you are going to watch Kipper. Angel, put in Pig's Present. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR Jesus: There! Now watch that VHS tape and no complaining! and the angels leave Ratso Catso TV displays the FBI warning screen, the Family Home Entertainment logo, the Artisan Entertainment logo, the Crayola Videos Promo 1 (3 Little Pigs The Movie, Ugly Duckling Sing-Along Tunes, The Ugly Duckling, Small Stories, Brambly Hedge Autumn & Winter Stories), the Crayola Videos Promo 2 (Percy the Park Keeper/The Adventures of Mouse and Mole/Tales of the Tooth Fairies), Kipper: The Visitor and Other Stories Promo, Feature Presentation, the Hallmark Home Entertainment logo, the Family Home Entertainment logo, the Artisan Entertainment logo and the Kipper intro Pig's Present and Other Stories Jesus: How was Kipper: Pig's Present? Ratso Catso: It was stupid! Jesus: That's it! After 2 more videos, I will send you to hell. Next, you are going to watch Thomas the Tank Engine. Angel, put in Chases, Races and Runaways, and remember, this is the second British VHS tape. Also, this VHS tape was released in 1997 and it's rated Uc. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR Ratso Catso: No! Don't put on Thomas the Tank Engine. Please don't! Jesus: It doesn't matter you stupid cat! Start watching Thomas the Tank Engine and no complaining! Or else you'll burn in hell! and the angels leave Ratso Catso TV displays the VCI 1997 Children's Videos Promo, VCI Tracking Control Screen, the VCI warning, the VCI 1995 logo, the Title Card, the Britt Allcroft Presents logo, and the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends intro Chases, Races and Runaways Jesus: How was Thomas the Tank Engine: Chases, Races and Runaways on VHS? Ratso Catso: It's annoying! Jesus: That's it! Before I send you to hell, you are going to watch The Wiggles. Angel, put in The Wiggles Movie, and remember, this is an Australian VHS tape and it's rated G. Angel inserts the VHS tape into the VCR as the storm clouds gather Jesus: There! Now start watching The Wiggles Movie and no complaining, or else I will send you to hell and you will burn and never come back here ever again! TV displays the Australian Warning Scroll Ratso Catso: No! I will not watch The Wiggles Movie. I will not listen to you! So shut up you stupid (in The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi...(beep) Angel ejects the VHS tape out of the VCR and puts it back The Wiggles Movie VHS case Jesus: That's it! I am sending you to hell! thunder rumbles, the lightning flashes and the rain begins to fall Jesus: Oh no! The thunder is rumbling, it's raining, and the lightning is flashing! We have to send you to hell quickly. Let's go! Angel, send him to hell! angel grabs Ratso Catso and pulls him away Ratso Catso: (In Finn's deep voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo! hell Satan: Welcome to hell, Ratso Catso. I'm going to turn you into a ghost. Deleted Scene 2: Azura awakens Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania in her Scum lab *see Azura in the laboratory with the bodies of Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania laying on the wooden tables * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Deleted scenes